Consumers are buying retail goods and services from their automobiles at an ever-increasing rate. Many neighborhoods have drive-through restaurants, drive-through liquor stores, drive-through car washes, etc. Other services or goods may be purchased from or near the automobile but are not drive-through service. For example, consumers may purchase gasoline from a pay-at-the-pump service station. Generally, consumers have to interact with a machine or retail device outside the automobile to make payment for the service or good. The retail device allows the consumer to make a purchase without having a person attending the machine.
Some recent advances have allowed consumers to pay the retail device for the retail services or goods with a credit or debit account. The retail device can receive payment information from the consumer and send the information to an authorizing authority to approve the transaction and/or the payment. After receiving the authorization, the retail device provides the service or good. However, even this process of paying the retail device can be slower than desired. Further, the sales process often requires the consumer to use a physical credit card which must be located and physically presented for payment.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.